


Awkward Silence- (SEQUEL TO INSOMNIA)

by Dannylove6920



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Summer AU, after high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylove6920/pseuds/Dannylove6920
Summary: Pairing: Minho x Jisung ( Changlix, Woochan) surprise Jisung x JeonginStuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humorSummary: It’s almost summer again. Everything is okay, right?Oh my gosh, look at himHe looks so gloomyDon't frown or you'll get wrinkles like a caterpillarYou must be annoyed by everythingLike Awkward Silence
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OG PLACE TO READ:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

Dear Summer,

Was it fun? I mean you are a love able season and that’s when people get their energy, get crazy right? It was the last time for you to actually mean something before it felt like just another season. I’m glad you were different. Now did it go exactly as planned? No…it didn’t work in my favor but I guess life makes the decisions. How else am I going to be happy ? I don’t know yet. This new adventure called ‘growing up’ will take the wheel for me and we will have to see. Everyone will be far from the other, new memories will be shared, new people to meet, different places to see but it won’t be over. A day will feel like a year and a week will be an eternity. I have all the time in the world to make things okay. Hopefully I’m ready but I don’t think I can face it.

Jeongin

————————————————–

“Child, hurry up!” Jisung called out to Jeongin from the front seat making the other roll his eyes as he hurried into the car. 

“Took you long enough.” Minho drove the car away from the sidewalk and sped off on the road.

“Sorry if I’m not in the mood to third wheel this summer.” 

“We’ll make sure to be extra annoying then.” Jisung held Minho’s hand and smiled, “Right, Minho?” Minho hesitated for too long but returned the smile and nodded. They have been together for almost a year now and Jisung isn’t worried about anything. Everyone has their lives together and even if they are far away from each other they make an effort to check up on each other. Jisung would being lying if he says he doesn’t miss them, it’s a good thing he doesn’t say that. 

Changbin and Felix live together, Hyunjin is a full time model now and Chan was forced to take over his family business. So only Woojin and Seungmin stuck to the whole let’s go to college after high school but they live with Chan as if they are back at the water park. 

“I have to live on the same floor as them?”

“You act like it’s something new, Jeongin. Stop being a baby and bring your shit to your room!” Jisung demanded and Jeongin sighed while grabbing his bag, “Yes, sir.” They all got themselves together in their rooms and once Jisung finished unpacking he sneaked his way to his boyfriend’s room.

“Still unpacking?” Jisung popped his head in and saw Minho laying on the bed.

“Almost finished but I’ll do it later.” Minho scooted over on the bed and pat the spot next to him, “Come here.” 

“This summer is definitely gonna feel different.” Jisung cuddled into Minho’s chest and sighed into his neck, “But at least I have you.”

“Yep.” 

————————————————– 

Only a week of being here and Jeongin already wants to drown the couple. _Maybe I only need to drown Jisung._ It also doesn’t help that literally everyone at the park is talking about them. 

_“Aw~they look so cute together.”_

_“See I called it that they were gonna get together sooner or later.”_

_“They really are perfect for each other.”_

Jeongin feels like the only sober one here at this point. What makes it worst is that he has to be an lifeguard with them. Since new people work here too and then came earlier in the summer his spot for the slides were taking. He was really looking forward to see new faces since Changbin and Felix don’t work here anymore. The slides was purpose to be his safe place but now he has to see Jisung and Minho everyday just like back at home. 

“You two are like together together now?” Sana asked, Jisung nodded smiling big and Sana exclaimed, “Aw~ this is the first time I have ever seen you happy!”

“Shut up~” Jeongin whined as he lounged at the bar, missing Seungmin and Hyunjin. The other two didn’t bother to humor Jeongin. They continued to have a conversation among themselves, catching up for the few months that they didn’t see each other. 

“Speaking of your little Minho, he went upstairs to the room looking down.” Jeongin finished his drink as he got up and patted Jisung on the back, “Maybe you should go be a boyfriend.” The way Jeongin said that it didn’t sit with Jisung well but he ignored it. He rushed up to Minho’s room and knocked on the door before entering. He found the other staring up at the ceiling as he laid down on the bed. 

“Are you okay?” Jisung shifted his face and got closer to Minho, “You know that you can tell me anything.” 

“I know.” Minho sat up on the bed avoiding eye contact with Jisung at all cost. The tension is the air made it hard to breathe and Jisung didn’t like it so he sat on the bed too trying to get the other to look at him. It didn’t work so Jisung put his head on Minho’s lap and looked up at him, “Well tell me.” 

“I finally told my parents.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minho x Jisung ( Changlix, Woochan) surprise Jisung x Jeongin
> 
> Stuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humor
> 
> Summary: It’s almost summer again. Everything is okay, right?
> 
> Oh my gosh, look at him  
> He looks so gloomy  
> Don't frown or you'll get wrinkles like a caterpillar  
> You must be annoyed by everything  
> Like Awkward Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

“I finally told my parents.” Minho said too seriously and Jisung laughed while looking up still, “Okay…what did they say, not that it matters.” The silence spoke too much and Jisung got up from laying on his lip. 

“Right?” Minho flinched. It’s been sitting in the back of Minho’s head since Senior year. Slowly he told his parents, slowly they showed there hate, and Minho cared too much. 

“I don’t want you getting hurt.” The words stung at Minho’s throat causing panic to form in Jisung’s eyes. 

“We’re breaking up?” Jisung asked quietly and Minho avoid eye contact, “My parents they are- they can be…..you wouldn’t get it.” _Parents? Not accepting who you want to be or who you are? I understand that too knew…….you wouldn’t get it._

“So you still care about what others think of you?” The question sat cold in the room and Jisung took Minho’s silent as an answer. His eyes shook when he looked at Minho. Rage filled in his chest and he got up, storming out the room with a grunt. Walking down the hall to his bedroom door the rage left and his hands shook when he opened his door. His eyes began to water…… _I can’t-_ He grabbed his phone and dialed a number quickly, feeling his breakdown build up.

“Well hello! I was just about to call you, I-” Jisung’s cries cut off Hyunjin completely, making the other worried on the other line. 

“Jisung, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Jisung broke down louder, water leaking from his eyes, chest burning from hyperventilating. 

“He broke up with me. That fucking asshole broke up with me!” Jisung went on basically to the point that it felt like he wasn’t breathing when he talked.

“Jisung….it’s gonna be okay.” Those words calmed him down and he sunk down onto the floor. 

“I’ll tell Jeongin so you won’t have to…” Jisung got up from the floor and screeched, “He wouldn’t care, Jeongin is Jeongin! He will laugh in my face!” 

“Hey, Jisung do you-” Jeongin walked in the room seeing Jisung with blood shot eyes and a dark expression on his face, “Holy shit! Were you crying?”

“Get out.” The other groaned as he hung up the phone, pushing the other to the door desperately but he didn’t budge. 

“Jisung, what happened?” He grabbed the other’s pushing hands and tried making eye contact, “Tell me.” 

“Just leave….please.” Jisung’s voice broke as he left his hands go limp in Jeongin’s hold. Jeongin’s grip tightened, “Not until you tell me what happened! Do I have to go get Minho?” 

“Just- just let me by myself!” Jisung pushed him out with all his force and Jeongin grunted as he barged into Minho’s room, wanting answers he was blunt about it, “What’s wrong with Jisung?”

“We broke up.” Minho was in the same position from before. Jeongin hated the way he didn’t question it or hesitate his answer.

“Coward.” He left without question, his body moving naturally back to Jisung. 

“Didn’t I tell you to leave-” Jeongin pulled him into a hug and squeezed tightly, never wanting to let go. _I don’t like seeing you like this._

————————————————–

It’s been a couple of days since the incident, a worst couple of days. Word got around about it and everyone has been treating Jisung with caution. Making it worst is a better term. He barely got himself to really go to work but Jeongin made sure for force the other. Jeongin made it a routine that he wants to end, _I hate seeing you like this._

“So now that your life sucks right now I’ll be a friend.” 

“You weren’t my friend before?” A pout appeared on Jisung’s face and Jeongin tried to correct his words, “Well I mean….” 

“I’ll be MORE of a friend to you.”

“That’s rich coming from you.” Jisung almost laughed at how genuine Jeongin is being, “I never saw this side of you, it’s different.” 

“I’m on my grown up shit now.” He shrugged his shoulders with a little smile. _You never noticed this side. You never noticed me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minho x Jisung ( Changlix, Woochan) surprise Jisung x Jeongin
> 
> Stuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humor
> 
> Summary: It’s almost summer again. Everything is okay, right?
> 
> Oh my gosh, look at him  
> He looks so gloomy  
> Don't frown or you'll get wrinkles like a caterpillar  
> You must be annoyed by everything  
> Like Awkward Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

It’s not easy to get over a relationship and Jeongin knows that but….he wants Jisung do to it quickly already. 

“Hey would you look at that I just had deja vu.” Seungmin recalled a time in his head that Jeongin has acted this way about Jisung, _I remember a lot of times_ ,“You’re acting like a main character and it’s annoying.” 

“Shut up, I have my rights for it!”

“Jisung is getting over Minho, right? That’s good and sooner or later he’ll go back to being the same Jisung, the one that you liked since the beginning.” Seungmin made sure to muttered the last few words but Jeongin heard it away and it made his face shift. 

“He still thinks about him.” Jeongin confessed out of the blue while looking down at his milkshake. 

“Oh and you’re jealous! That’s the conversation we’re having…..I really wasn’t listening.” 

“Lately it’s hard pretending to be your friend.” Jeongin sighed and Seungmin continued to look at his phone, “You weren’t my friend before…wow that actually hurts.” 

“But so what you’re jealous, nothing new.” 

“I have never been jealous!” Seungmin hummed at his response shrugging his shoulders, “Sure~ you’ve just been in denial for your whole life.” 

“I don’t get jealous.” Jeongin made a pout while drinking the rest of his milkshake.

“Whatever you say, Jeongin~” 

————————————————– 

_“Give me a drink.” Jeongin plopped down on the stool in front of Seungmin._

_“You know that we don’t serve alcohol here.”_

_“You know what the fuck I mean!” Jeongin yelled back and Seungmin tsked, “Who pissed in your cereal?”_

_“I need just one day of no sexual tension between two idiots! I feel like you, me and Hyunjin are the only sane ones here.”_

_“What happened this time?” Seungmin looked defeated as he leaned on the counter in front of the other._

_“Those two are literally dancing around each other, it’s sicken…”_

_“You should be use to Felix and Changbin, they have been doing that since Junior high.”_

_“Not them- Minho and Jisung!” Jeongin corrected the other and whined on, “It’s so~ oblivious that they like each other but like I said before they’re just dancing around each other.”_

_“Okay so? It’s a nice change of scenery and that bothers you.” Seungmin rolled his eyes, “Why?”_

_“Mhh~ let me see! Jisung has had this painful crush on Minho since forever and it’s annoying to see.”_

_“But why does that bother you?” A long pause made the other think and Seungmin began to grin, “Oh~”_

_“No shut up I just…I don’t know.”_

_“Sure you don’t.”_

————————————————– 

Chan walked into the apartment and found the person that he’s been thinking about a lot lately. Woojin sat in the living room with Seungmin, watching TV together in an relaxed mood. 

“Hey, Woojin!” 

“Yeah?” Chan hovered over the other, “There’s this new restaurant that opened in town maybe we can get something to eat there tonight. I took Seungmin there already so….”

“That sounds fun- really fun but I have classes in an hour sorry.” Woojin got up from the couch to look at Chan, “I should go get ready actually.” 

“Then maybe instead we can watch a movie when you’re back, if your up for it.” Woojin looked away from Chan with tensed shoulders and sighed, “Sure, Chan.” Once Woojin shut the door to his bedroom Seungmin’s giggle got louder and it made Chan’s jaw clench.

“You took me already huh?” 

“Shut up, Seungmin.” Chan sat on the couch too and relaxed into it. 

“Do you have to be that painfully oblivious?” Seungmin asked from the couch and Chan’s eyebrows frowned, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come on Chan, people from space can see what you’re doing.” Seungmin sat up this time, “Always wanting to invite him out and wanting to spend time together. You even made him live with you and then he forced me to come too so don’t say I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Is it…bad?” Chan’s eyes shook and Seungmin smiled a little, “It’s funny, that’s all.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minho x Jisung ( Changlix, Woochan) surprise Jisung x Jeongin
> 
> Stuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humor
> 
> Summary: It’s almost summer again. Everything is okay, right?
> 
> Oh my gosh, look at him  
> He looks so gloomy  
> Don't frown or you'll get wrinkles like a caterpillar  
> You must be annoyed by everything  
> Like Awkward Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

Minho has been on edge since the breakup, everyone has been careful around him, using certain words and not mentioning Jisung at all. Minho is the one that asks about him since Jisung has been avoiding him since that day, that bothers Minho. _I care about Jisung too much that’s why I had to call it off._ The truth that he doesn’t see yet is that he cares about his parent’s opinion more than actually being happy. 

“Have you seen Jisung by any chance?”

“He’s with Jeongin by the changing rooms.” Sana titled her head at the other with a little pout in her lip, “Why do you need to know that?”

“I was just wondering…that’s all.” Minho rolled his eyes and asked another question but this time he got closer to Sana, “Do you know if he’s always with Jeongin?”

“Yeah he is and I think you should keep your nose out of it.” 

————————————————–

Jisung can say that he’s finally having fun after the week and a few days where he completely felt like shit. It’s thanks to his will power of keeping all of his attention on Jeongin. They’ve been sitting on the couch since this morning just enjoying each other’s company. Their relationship has gotten closer than before, Jeongin refuses to leave Jisung’s side.

“Do you wanna play Mario kart?” Jisung didn’t look up from his phone to ask the other. 

“But that game can get boring pretty fast if it’s just the two of us also since I’ll be better than you at it.”

“Fine to keep your attention span, that is of a goldfish, the winner gets to ask the other whatever they want and the loser can’t lie.” It’s a basic game that Jisung has played before with just about everyone, just not with Jeongin. 

~“I’m better!” Jisung yelled out while throwing the controller on the couch and cheering to himself. 

“Okay okay! Just ask your question before I have an aneurysm.“ Jeongin rubbed his temples feeling his eyes roll to the back of his head. 

“Remember last summer when you said that you liked someone…..was that someone Felix?”

“God no! Are you crazy?” Jeongin faked throwing up, almost actually did throw up come to think of it. Jisung sat there unsatisfied with his turn and grinned a little, “Do you still like that person?”

“Kept it to one question, Jisung.”

“But it’s a two-parter, Jeongin!” 

“My ass, it felt like twenty questions and I already answered one!” Jeongin started another round and by luck he won. Before asking the question he made sure to rub it in the other’s face. 

“Ask your question already!”

“Will you ever get over Minho?” The question came out abruptly and Jisung’s face made a little pout. He sat there for a long time to the point where Jeongin almost thought about changing the question. 

“Will I ever get over him? To be honest I’m doing it now.” _It’s the easiest thing I think I have ever done._

“So that’s a yes?” Hope filled in Jeongin’s eyes.

“Most definitely…” The game started with a good start for Jisung in the beginning but since it’s Mario Kart nothing turns out in your favor. Jeongin won again and he really couldn’t think of a question to ask. One topic was the only thing that went swimming around in his mind and he doesn’t know if Jisung is really up to keep answering questions that has something to do with Minho. 

“Me or Minho, who would you take a bullet for?” Jeongin didn’t mean to ask that question, knowing the answer will break his heart so went on to change the question. Jisung answered it anything without having to think about it, he didn’t hesitate.

“You.” Jisung blinked, “Without a doubt.” 

“You’re saying that because of what happened between you two.” Jeongin felt his face heat up as he made sure to hide it from the other. 

“Even if I was dating him now my answer wouldn’t change.” _Get over Minho quickly….please._

————————————————–

Their relationship is perfect, no more fighting, no more lying, and Felix thinks it’s the best thing ever. They trust each other, _we trust each other._

“Hey, Binnie.” Felix greeted Changbin as he came through the front door. A smile came across his face as he embraced his boyfriend and kissed his softly. 

“Do you know a girl by the name of Mikyong? She’s new at my job.” 

“Never heard of that name…” 

“Oh really? She said that she knows me because she knows you-”

“I don’t fucking know her.” 

“I’m just asking a simple question….why are you getting so fucking angry?” Bitterest left Felix’s mouth and he went back to whatever he was doing but showed his angry while doing it. 

“Hey hey, I’m sorry.” Changbin snaked his arms around Felix’s waist and whispered in his ear, “Work was just really stressful, I didn’t mean to take it out on you.” 

“It’s okay, Binnie.” Changbin hugged Felix in a tight squeeze and looked down at his phone from behind the other’s back.

_‘Come on bby don’t leave me all by myself tonite😘’_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minho x Jisung ( Changlix, Woochan) surprise Jisung x Jeongin
> 
> Stuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humor
> 
> Summary: It’s almost summer again. Everything is okay, right?
> 
> Oh my gosh, look at him
> 
> He looks so gloomy
> 
> Don’t frown or you’ll get wrinkles like a caterpillar
> 
> You must be annoyed by everything
> 
> Like Awkward Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

Chan invites Woojin to spend time with him and many times Woojin sets a rain check. It’s not like Woojin hates the other…..he can never. Woojin just has had enough of Chan’s guilt. 

“Could you give me some fucking space?” Woojin held an angry expression and stepped back away from Chan, seeing the other’s sad eyes, his expression quickly turned back to being soft, “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to say that-”

“No…it’s okay. If you change your mind you know where to find me.” Chan’s movements as he walked away left the room feeling sad and empty. 

_Don’t make me turn out to be the asshole…._

————————————————–

Deeper into summer and Minho regrets basically everything he has ever done. Seeing them be so…..close just hurts. 

“Why are they suddenly so nice to each other?”

“That’s what friends…do…?” Jinyoung sipped on his drink as he watched Minho roll his eyes, _“Friends.”_

“Oh~ I get it now.”

“Get what?”

“You’re jealous….Jeongin could take Jisung away from you.”

“Why would I be jealous?”

“That’s a good question…you broke up with him, so why do you care?” 

————————————————–

The rooms, that the boys share, were quiet since Jeongin was out getting some food and Minho stayed in the living room since the work day finished. He was secretly hoping that Jisung would finally come out of his room just so that he would get to see the other. Lucky enough for him the other did come out of his room finally and Jisung wants to be the bigger person.

“So how is everything?” He asked and Minho sat back in shock, a smile appeared on his face, “We can talk now?”

“Don’t be an ass! I’m trying to be nice and start over as friends at least.” 

“I’ve been fine, how about you?” 

“You of all people should that I never change.” Jisung smiled a little, that broke Minho on the inside. 

~Catching up is good but Minho raced straight to a topic that shouldn’t be brought up…..but he does it anyway. 

“So you and Jeongin huh?”

“What?” Jisung looked at Minho with a sharp eye and tired to settle down on the couch again. 

“You two are closer suddenly, that’s weird.” 

“Why is that weird? Me and him are friends.” 

“Friends…” Jisung heard the sarcastic tone in Minho’s voice, rage filled up in his body. 

“You broke up with me and you think that I belong to you.” Jisung shot up from the couch and looked at Minho one more time before storming back in his room, “I’m getting over you and it’s fucking amazing!” _Oh……_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minho x Jisung ( Changlix, Woochan) surprise Jisung x Jeongin
> 
> Stuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humor
> 
> Summary: It’s almost summer again. Everything is okay, right?
> 
> Oh my gosh, look at him  
> He looks so gloomy  
> Don't frown or you'll get wrinkles like a caterpillar  
> You must be annoyed by everything  
> Like Awkward Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

Jisung waited in a fancy restaurant for someone he hasn’t seen in a while even though it was Jisung who planned it Hyunjin still picked the place. Half an hour past until finally Jisung looked up to see Hyunjin walking towards him, dressed as if he was about to go to a photo shoot right now. 

“Sorry I’m late, the shoot went on longer than I thought.” 

“You really didn’t have to pick this place….I would have been fine with getting coffee or something.”

“I’m treating my friend out for some dinner….of course I have to go all at.”

“You’re too cool now, Hyunjin!” Jisung whined and Hyunjin giggled a little, “Enough about me! What’s going now with you?” Of course the only thing Jisung could talk about was Minho.

“He really had the audacity to say, _your mine_.”

“He said that?” Hyunjin almost chocked on his drink.

“No but I knew he meant it.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes and they went on to talk about whatever as they ate. 

“How’s Jeongin?”

“What do you mean?”

“Just…you know how is he? Haven’t seen him in a while.” 

“Oh…he’s good.” 

————————————————– 

“Okay I get it! Can you talk about something else or just shut up already!” The first time Jisung complained about Minho he was able to deal with it but the fifth time finally made something in him snap. 

“Guess I’ll just shut up forever then..” Jisung crossed his arms while he sulked himself deeper into the couch. Jeongin’s hand twitched as he reached out to touch Jisung but instead turned away from him. 

“I didn’t mean that….it’s just-”

“Just what? Say it!” Jisung yelled through his teeth and Jeongin’s hand twitched again but this time he did something about it. He squeezed his hands together and sighed really loudly making the other raise an eyebrow. 

“He never kissed you in front of others, he was never in love with you….”

“How the fuck would you know! You’ve never been in a relationship, you have no idea what it’s like to care about something in that way.” 

“Fuck you…” Jeongin’s eyes went blurry and the side of his mouth trembled, “At least I’m not hang over a guy that obliviously can’t love himself.” Jeongin got up from his spot to storm out the room but before he did, he looked at Jisung with a click of his tongue, “You never want to be happy.” _Just be happy with me instead._

“Fucking asshole…the last time you said you were right.” Jisung rolled his eyes and planted his face in the couch, “Stop being right!” He was screaming to anyone but it felt like the world was listening to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minho x Jisung ( Changlix, Woochan) surprise Jisung x Jeongin
> 
> Stuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humor
> 
> Summary: It’s almost summer again. Everything is okay, right?
> 
> Oh my gosh, look at him  
> He looks so gloomy  
> Don't frown or you'll get wrinkles like a caterpillar  
> You must be annoyed by everything  
> Like Awkward Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

Did Woojin feel guilty? It feels like he on trail for murder. This week he deiced to give him a _chance._ They finally got to have a proper movie night that didn’t have Woojin leaving half way through because he has a early morning class. Chan took Woojin to the restaurant he’s been dying to go to and they got a couple of drinks after. Those drinks caused a night full of confusion (from both) and deep talks, some of which Woojin doesn’t really remember. It made him realize how much he missed Chan and he noticed how much Chan really loves him. He loves Chan so much, _goddamn it_ ….he really does but he doesn’t know where their relationship stands. He’s hoping to never have that conversation just to save himself. 

Chan opened the door to the apartment and Seungmin greeted them both as they settled inside.

“Did you two have fun?” Seungmin teased and Chan rubbed his neck, “I mean I did…..Woojin?” Woojin chest started to feel heavy but he nodded with smile, bringing joy to Chan’s face.

“See? Hanging out with me isn’t so bad…” Chan nudged Woojin’s shoulder with a tease and a bright smile.

“I never said it was.” 

————————————————–

Felix doesn’t usually ask for days off, let alone anything from his boss but this time it’s for something special. Today is his and Changbin’s anniversary. He left the house the same time as he usually does for work making sure so Changbin doesn’t grow suspicious of him. Spending the whole day to buy the perfect gift. Felix really wants today to be amazing.

“I’m home~” He cheerfully sang as he walked in the front door and was greeted to Changbin blocking the doorway of their bedroom. Shirtless and Felix assumed that he just woke up.

“You’re home…early.” Changbin’s voice cracked and Felix nodded with a little smile. Changbin stayed in the doorway looking behind him with the door closed but opened enough to fit his body out.

“Why are you acting all weird, Binnie?” Felix closed in on the other watching him have wandering eyes.

“I’m not!” Changbin’s voice cracked again and Felix giggled trying to move into the bedroom but Changbin stayed in front of him. 

“Move out my way so I can put my stuff away~” Felix whined and Changbin shook his head quickly.

“Why can’t I?” Felix playfully asked and poked at Changbin’s exposed chest, “Are you hiding something for our anniversary?”

“Anniversary?” 

A yelp and a bump came from behind Changbin’s back. Felix’s eyes widen and he pushed past the other to lock eyes with a girl trying to put her clothes back on. She hurried with her stuff and left out the front door as Felix tried to keep calm.

“Felix, I can explain.” Changbin grabbed hold of his wrist and turned him around, "It was a mistake.“

“A mistake?” Felix laughed and got up closer to Changbin with sharp look, "No, Binnie. Saying I love you was a mistake.”

“You don’t mean that…” _I really don’t….but you’re making it so hard not to._

“Yes I do! Get out of my sight!” Felix stormed at the bedroom and to the front door, reaching for the doorknob to open it but Changbin’s hand slammed it shut. He turned Felix around to face him and locked his lips with the other, pushing Felix into the door more and keeping the distance closed. Felix struggled under his hold, muffled pleads and whines making Changbin get angry. Finally Felix managed to push him away with a kick to the gut and his breath hitched once Changbin recovered.

“You’re a fucking man whore!” ~Smack~ Felix’s head turned to the right and his left cheek started to burn. He held his face and stared at the other with disbelief. Seeing Changbin’s face turn soft as soon as he realized what he did made Felix shake. 

“I didn’t- no- I didn’t mean to.” Changbin’s hands started to shake as he reached to grab the other’s face.

“Leave.” Felix’s voice turned deep and Changbin stuttered, “Felix, wait pl-”

“Get the fuck out!” Strength and rage filled Felix’s body as he pushed Changbin out the door. He slid down the on closed and locked down, putting his knees up to his chest and letting out a big sigh. _Happy anniversary._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minho x Jisung ( Changlix, Woochan) surprise Jisung x Jeongin
> 
> Stuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humor
> 
> Summary: It’s almost summer again. Everything is okay, right?
> 
> Oh my gosh, look at him  
> He looks so gloomy  
> Don't frown or you'll get wrinkles like a caterpillar  
> You must be annoyed by everything  
> Like Awkward Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

_Dear myself,_

_Summer’s almost over and it feels like every other summer I’ve had. This time I hate myself even more, I didn’t know that was possible. I’ve hurt someone that I care about a lot and I don’t know how to say sorry to him. I don’t know if he knows that I am. It’s my fault for thinking I was okay with everything since the beginning. I didn’t know how to look him in the eye when we were together, still can’t. I want to be able to be okay with myself and not hate looking in the mirror. Why can’t I be like Jisung? Why is he so okay with being himself?_

_It only gets harder, this feeling._

_From Minho_

————————————————–

Minho breathed in deeply and kept it stable enough to not come out shaky. 

“I don’t like being myself.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minho x Jisung ( Changlix, Woochan) surprise Jisung x Jeongin
> 
> Stuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humor
> 
> Summary: It’s almost summer again. Everything is okay, right?
> 
> Oh my gosh, look at him  
> He looks so gloomy  
> Don’t frown or you’ll get wrinkles like a caterpillar  
> You must be annoyed by everything  
> Like Awkward Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

A very peaceful day off late in the afternoon, Jisung is spending his time on the couch catching up on a romantic anime that he forgot to finish long ago. Since it’s been close to a year since he has last seen the show he had to binge the whole series again, to refresh his memory, in order to watch the last few episodes. Regaining the information of the whole plot in one sitting really had him thinking, _I was the main character before._ Being in love with a close friend, not knowing how the other person is feeling but just imagine it being gay. During the last episode Jeongin finally came home from spending his day off doing whatever he does.  
“So he just told her?” They watched as the main character spilled out all of his feelings to crush/friends of ten years. 

“Yes.” Jisung watched the screen as the girl character bursts into tears, tears of joy.

“And now she’s....crying?” Jeongin’s raised up and Jisung paused the TV with watery eyes while looking at the other, “Yes!”

“Why are you crying?” 

“You don’t know anything about human feelings….you never liked anyone, Jeongin.”

“Like hell I haven’t!” It almost turned into a competition with himself, “I still have feelings for a person!” Jisung’s eyes widen and a smirk appeared on his face as he leaned in closer to Jeongin on the couch, “I forgot about that, wanna tell me who it is?” Instead of answering Jeongin tsked and shook his head making Jisung back away with a pout.

“Why can’t you tell me? You don’t trust me? Am I not important enough to fucking know who you like?”

“Because it’s you.” He couldn’t believe that he actually said it without hesitation but instant regret thinking that he had the confidence to finish the conversation. 

“Is that supposed to be an insult, you fucking asshole.” Jisung as always been slow about Jeongin’s feelings towards him but Jeongin really did forget just how slow he can be. 

“You’re the person I have a crush on.” Jeongin didn’t think that the day would come, “I like you, Jisung. I always have.” Jisung stood there in shock, not sure on how to react or if he should at all. His mind was thinking but his body didn’t have to. He grabbed Jeongin’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss, bodies reacting quickly to each other. 

“Wait...Jisung, are you sure about this?”

“I want to be happy finally…..Jeongin, please.” 

“What the fuck!”

————————————————–

Minho opened the door to Jeongin on top of Jisung, kissing each other with passion, Jeongin exploring underneath Jisung’s shirt with curious hands. Minho yelled out in shock having the two look at him with wide eyes. 

“What the fuck are you two doing?”

“I’ll handle him okay?” Jisung squeezed Jeongin’s hand and gave him a little smile. This calmed the other down quickly as he eyed down Minho as he left the room. 

“Minho listen-” 

“Don’t fall for him.” Minho’s eyes shook as he kept a strong stare on Jisung, “Please don’t fall for him.” 

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because I love you, Jisung.” His jaw clenched, shoulders bunched up with tension and he felt his heart cry, “So fucking much and I don’t want you to be with anyone else.” 

“You don’t love yourself Minho! How can you ever fall in love with someone?”

“I’ll learn to love myself if it means being with you.” Minho tried to reach out his hand to hold Jisung’s, “Just wait for me...until I figure myself out.” He reached out further and got a hold of his hand pulling him in closer. 

“I can’t do that.” Jisung’s reaction was fast to the touch, he pushed the other away with not much force but with a lot of hurt in his voice, “I have someone who isn’t afraid of being seen with me, who doesn’t care about what others have to say, and I finally noticed him.” 

“It was my fault for not seeing how uncomfortable you were and I’m not mad at you for it.”

“So this is goodbye?”

“We can still be friends, Minho.”

“Can we?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Minho x Jisung ( Changlix, Woochan) surprise Jisung x Jeongin
> 
> Stuffz to know: Fluff, angst, mention of sexual activity, family problems, and last but not least my bad humor
> 
> Summary: It’s almost summer again. Everything is okay, right?
> 
> Oh my gosh, look at him  
> He looks so gloomy  
> Don't frown or you'll get wrinkles like a caterpillar  
> You must be annoyed by everything  
> Like Awkward Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OG PLACE TO READ:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stayz4ever

Dear Summer,

You really are something else, full of surprises every goddamn year. It took a lot of thinking...a lot of thinking but I finally realized what I should have been going after this whole time. I mean you are a lovable season and that’s when people get their energy so I should have suspected something like this would happen. It was the last time for you to actually mean something before it felt like just another season. I’m glad you were different. Did it go exactly as planned? During the past years of trying to deal with everyone I guess everything turned out alright in the end. How else am I going to be happy? I know a lot of ways now that I have him with me. This new adventure called ‘growing up’ will take the wheel for me and we will have to see. A day will feel like a year and a week will be an eternity. I have all the time in the world to live the way I want since I don’t plan now losing him ever again. 

Sincerely Jeongin 

————————————————–

It came to that time of year again, saying goodbye to friends and going back home to work for a job that Jisung hates. If only summer could last forever then he wouldn’t have to wait to come back here, the place that he loves the most. It was finally time to go since already said his goodbyes to everyone there but mostly just gave Sana the biggest hug ever even though he’ll be back. He had to do one last thing before catching his ride back home. The place that could never be ruined for him and his favorite place to take naps, his little lifeguard tower. Letting the sunlight hit against his face one last time before he had to go...feeling it heat up certain parts of his exposed skin, bringing comfort to his whole body again. 

“Summer’s over, don’t try to live in the past.” The familiar voice brought a little grin to Jisung’s face as he opened his eyes and was right about who it was. 

“Yeah....I know~” He dropped down from the tower with a little eye roll. After that they both started to walk towards the exit to get to their ride. The whole time Jeongin’s gears in his head were turning to the best of their abilities. He finally stopped the other from continuing to the exit by tugging on his arm a little.

“Are you gonna go back home since the summer is over or......do you want to try something different?” Jeongin has always felt nervous around the other but was able to hide it. Since the event that happened last week and the sparkle of a new relationship growing together he can barely think straight with the other around him. Jisung loved that about him.

“Like what?” 

“Like- um.....you know, me and you could...” He slipped up on his words more when he would look into Jisung’s eyes and he looked down just to finally ask his question.

“Do you want to move in together?” He asked it quickly and Jisung was in shocked for a while after it but then a big smile appeared. He moved in closer to the other that was trying to hide his face and wrapped his arms around his neck to have eye contact. 

“Yes.” Jisung didn’t have to think twice about his decision but it was almost as if Jeongin needed to hear it twice. 

“Oh well then maybe- wait really? You want to?” During his little excitement that’s when Jisung stole a kiss, a quick peck on the lips but something that still warmed up both of their hearts, and reassured his answer with a smile. “Yes, Jeongin. I would love to move in with you.” 

“You know you’re cute, Jeongin.” He bit the inside of his cheek as he continued his thought, “I was stupid to not fall for you first.” 

“Shut up and let me kiss you forever.”


End file.
